Light of Love
by Kira Katsuki
Summary: Hinata finds love somewhere were she wouldn't have expected it. She is happy though and so is our favorite Kazekage.    I still suck at summaries so forgive me. Please do read


Author's Note: I was re-reading this old story and realizd howmany mistakes there were. I hope it is better. I only edited the spelling nothing else. Enjoy x)

* * *

In the darkness of the night two silhouettes could be seen. One of a man and another of a woman. Both figures stood at the shore of the lake, watching the moon's reflection quietly. The taller of both was a tall, young, red headed man. Said man had bight green eyes that were outlined by dark circles, messy unruly hair, and a red tattoo adorned his forehead. He was wearing a long, long sleeved, red kimono with black edges and white swirls at the bottom, that contrasted with his pale complexion, along with a black obi tied to his waist. The woman wore a pale, long sleeve, lilac kimono with white edges and white flowers adorning the bottom, that emphasized her hour glass figure, along with a white obi tied at the waist. Her long, silky, dark hair, fell behind her to her waist, with two long strands framing her face. Her pale eyes held a loving look and her pale skin glistened under the moonlight.

"Please... Don't leave me..." the tall, red headed man pleaded.

"I have to... You know that..." the petit, pale-eyed woman replied.

"Hinata... You don't have to do anything. All you have to do is allow me to talk to your father" the red headed man said and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Gaara... I love you but you know how my father is... He is still upset about my refusal to be Naruto's wife" Hinata replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm Kazekage, Hinata. He won't be able to refuse my proposal. For fuck's sake! We've been together for three years already! I can't wait until the day I can finally call you my wife and show you off to the world!" the Kazekage exclaimed in frustration and held her tighter. Ever since Hinata had found out about Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship, she had become the blond hokage's best friend. The pale kunoichi had taken it fairly well and soon after began noticing the kazekage, thanks to Naruto. The first months between the red head and her had been very tense and awkward, since she still stuttered often and he was still an 'anti-social bastard 2' (courtesy of Naruto), but with luck they became close and after a short year of friendship, Gaara had confessed his love for her. Hinata had been surprised but very happy for she too, was in love with him.

"Gaara I know, I can't either... But I don't want to put any more pressure on Hanabi-chan. You know that if I marry someone outside the village, she will have to take the title as clan head and Father will try to marry her off to some old pedophile" Hinata replied softly.

"Well then I'll ask Naruto to send you here in a long-term mission. He will help us out with this and your father cannot refuse. This way Hanabi can prepare herself and in less than a year we can marry" Gaara told his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"Who would have thought that the kazekage would be so impatient?" the kunoichi giggled.

"Only when it comes to you hime..." he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"Good... Or else I'd be forced to eliminate any possible competition..." she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where did the shy girl I met years ago go?" Gaara smiled. The kazekage's smile was reserved only for those few who he knew well enough to call his friends. His past had been filled with loneliness, blood and an immense sadness that had not disappeared until he had met someone like him, Naruto. The blond, hyperactive ninja had been the red head's first friend. He had shown him a whole different view of the world. He had changed his life. The blond had opened his eyes and showed him how lucky he really was and how things could be if he only changed a tad bit. Gaara would never be able to repay the blond, for he had brought him close to his family, helped him find friends and the most important, he had shown him love in many ways. For all this the kazekage would be forever in debt with the blond bundle of sunshine, as he had nicknamed him.

"She left when she became the blond bundle of sunshine's best friend" she replied and kissed his lips lightly. Hinata Hyuuga had always been very shy and quiet until she became the blond bundle of sunshine's friend. Naruto had shown her not to be shy and to be strong. He had shown her it was possible to be loved and recognized. To not be in the shadows. To not be talked down. He had taught her to be confident and strong. And what she was the most thankful for was for leading her to the love of her life.

"Good because what's left of her is even more beautiful" he whispered against her lips before capturing them once again but this time in a more passionate kiss.

"Glad to know you think so..." she smiled with a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Always and forever my dear hime..." he told her.

"I hate to leave... But if I don't leave now, I won't make it back to Konoha by the day after tomorrow" Hinata said with a sad smile.

"Come I'll walk you to the gates where your guards are waiting" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" she smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead the way. The walk to the village's gate took less than fifteen minutes. When they arrived, a squad of four ninjas was already waiting there.

"Kazekage-sama, Hyuuga-sama" they greeted with a light bow.

"Hello" Hinata greeted.

"Good evening. I hope you will keep my dear hime safe for me, since I cannot escort her myself" Gaara said.

"Of course we will Kazekage-sama. We have never failed you, and we know how important Hyuuga-sama is to you. We shall keep her safe even if it costs us our lives" a slender woman said.

"Mitsuki ignore Gaara. He's just joking. He knows well enough that you guys are strong" the Hyuuga heiress said.

"Hinata is right Mitsuki. You are my most trusted ninjas and that is the only reason why I allow Hinata to travel such distances by herself" Gaara smiled.

"We are honored Kazekage-sama" a tall brunet man replied. (Kota)

"It is getting late. We should be on our way" intervened a short woman. (Yuuki)

"Of course. Take care hime. I shall see you soon" the young kazekage said before kissing his love goodbye.

"I'll be waiting eagerly" the heiress replied and stepped inside the carriage.

"Have a good evening Kazekage-sama" Mitsuki replied before departing. Gaara stood at the gate, watching the ninjas leave until they were out of sight.

"I'll see you soon my love..." he whispered before walking back to his office.

~ 3 months later ~

"Hina-chan!" the blond hokage exclaimed as he saw the pale eyed kunoichi walking past the ramen stand.

"Naruto-kun!" she greeted and ran to him before pouncing him.

"God woman you're getting heavier by the day" the blond joked, earning a smack on the arm from the kunoichi.

"Dobe, stop annoying Hinata" a raven haired man said.

"Shut up Teme! I'm only playing around with her" the blond glared as he put the kunoichi down.

"Hello Sasu-chan" Hinata greeted and the raven twitched.

"Hn..." he replied.

"So how have you been Hina?" the blond asked walking inside the stand.

"Same as always. Just missing Gaara" she sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he apologized.

"It's fine don't worry. He understands and so do I" she smiled softly.

"I still don't understand why you two aren't married yet" Sasuke commented.

"It's... complicated" Hinata sighed.

"Because you make it that way" he replied.

"Whatever... Anyways how have you two been?" she asked them.

"Good but very busy. Being hokage takes a lot" Naruto said and signaled Ayame to come.

"Yeah he never has time anymore and is always saying he has headaches when I'm trying to fuck him" Sasuke snorted.

"TEME!" yelled a blushing Naruto while Hinata burst out laughing.

"But if it isn't the weird trio" Ayame greeted, "What will it be today?"

"Hmmm... I want a miso ramen, the Teme will take a pork one and another miso for Hinata-chan please," Naruto ordered.

"Why do you always have to order for us?" Hinata complained.

"Because I know you both well enough" he replied with a grin.

"I would still like to order on my own, you know... And Sasu-chan doesn't like his uke ordering for him either" Hinata huffed.

"I seriously liked it better when you called me Uchiha-kun" Sasuke sighed.

"Get over it" she said and their food came. They chatted as they ate, mostly about their relationship, work, the Hyuuga clan, the council, and the newest movies.

"Your mission should be ready soon. You should be able to leave in a week's time" Naruto commented as they exited the ramen stand.

"That's good news. I can't wait until I see him again" Hinata smiled.

"I still don't know why you two won't get married already" Sasuke repeated.

"Because Hanabi isn't ready yet" Naruto said.

"And she will never be if you keep doing everything for her" Sasuke added.

"I know..." Hinata sighed.

"Well we have to get going Hina. Drop by my office anytime" Naruto said.

"Alight see you guys around" she said and waved then walked off towards her house.

"_I miss him so bad... Sasuke is right, maybe we should speed up the wedding plans_" the Hyuuga thought.

~ 1 week later ~

"Hina-Chan! Your mission is ready!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as the heiress walked inside his office.

"That's why I'm here slow poke" she replied with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not a slow poke!" He pouted.

"Uh-huh sure you aren't" she laughed.

"You insolent child. He is your Hokage, you should learn to show him some respect" an elder said as he walked inside.

"And he is also my friend. I will refer to him as the hokage when the situation requires it until then mind your own business unless you want to face the consequences of messing with a Hyuuga" Hinata snapped.

"Hinata-chan is right and talking about insolence, have you ever heard of knocking?" Naruto commented.

"I apologize Hokage-sama" the elder bowed.

"Well next time knock and now do us both a favor and say what you have to say and leave" Hinata said coldly.

"What I have to say is only for the Hokage to know" the elderly man replied.

"It's fine. You can tell me whatever you have to say in front of Hinata, she is after all one of my advisers" Naruto said.

"Very well then... Hyuuga-sama has requested that you order Hinata-sama into a marriage with the raikage's son to establish a close bond and alliance with them" the elder said and Hinata's eyes widened.

"That will not be possible. Hinata will not be forced into any kind of marriage just for political convenience. Now was it the raikage's brother who requested his hand or did Hashi offer her?" Naruto asked.

"Hyuuga-sama thought it beneficial to offer her hand. But if I must say the raikage's brother did not like the proposal but the Raikage said that they would conceder it" the elder said looking at Hinata.

"She will not marry and tell Hiashi that if he tries to offer her hand to anyone else he will have serious trouble. I have plans for Hinata and that is the end of this discussion now go and pass the message" Naruto said.

"Yes Hokage-sama" the elder bowed and exited the room.

"Hina-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine... I can't believe that father first tries to marry me off to you, then Sasuke and now Bee?" she said and plopped on the chair.

"Don't worry Hina. Your father won't be able to get away with any of his scheming. You will marry Gaara and still be able to be the clan's leader" Naruto smiled.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I think I found a way for you to keep your title and become the Kazekage's wife" he said.

" How?" she asked again.

"I'll tell you later but for now here's your mission" he told her and handed her a scroll.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You will escort the kazekage for a month while he is on vacation" Naruto smiled.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!" she squealed and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Haha thank Gaara" the blond laughed.

"I'm leaving now! Oh gosh! I can't wait to see him!" she squealed.

"Bye bye Hina-chan!" Naruto waved as she jumped out the widow towards the Hyuuga compound.

"_I'll finally get to be with him!_" she thought as she jumped through the roofs. As soon as she arrived to her room she began packing all kinds of clothes. Skirts, pants, dresses, kimonos, sandals, ninja shoes, heels, sneakers, long sleeved shirts, short sleeves, sleeveless, turtle necks, tank tops, and bathing suits. By the end she had at least two suitcases waiting by the door. She was excited to spend a whole month with Gaara and it was pretty obvious, but she didn't care. She would enjoy this month to the fullest.

"May I know where you are heading to with so may clothes, Hinata?" a voice called.

"Father, I will be going on a long mission as an escort " she replied with a small bow.

"Who will you be escorting?" he asked.

"The Kazekage" she said as she packed her hair products and hygienic needs.

"Very well. When you return we shall talk about your disobedience" he said and turned to leave.

"Father, I have not been disobedient. And I apologize for my rudeness but the only reason I have not accepted any marriage requests is because I already have a prospect" she confessed.

"And who might that be?" he asked without facing her.

"You shall find out soon. He will be coming to ask for my hand" she said.

"Very well. I just hope he is a good prospect child" he said and walked away.

"_So he approves..._" she thought with a smile. Happily she continued packing and made her way to the front of the Hyuuga compound, where a carriage was waiting for her.

"Hyuuga-sama" a familiar voice greeted.

"Mitsuki. I did not know I'd be having escorts and please call me Hinata" Hinata greeted.

"Well Gaara-sama was not about to let his hime travel alone" she smiled.

"Hinata-sama allow me to take your luggage" a tall white haired man said.

"Thank you Yue, where are Yuuki and Kota?" she asked looking for the other two ninjas.

"They went to deliver a scroll for the Hokage" Mitsuki said.

"And we are back" Kota added.

"Sorry for the delay, Kota here was flirting with some pink haired bitch" Yuuki said in annoyance.

"Sakura-chan is not a bitch" Hinata said, "And she is married so I would love it if you did not flirt with her again Kota, for your own safety".

"Yeah I noticed... She almost killed me with a punch" he said.

"She is very devoted to her husband and Lee-kun to her" she added.

"Let's get going before Gaara-sama worries about our delay and sends the whole Suna ninja army to look for us" Yuuki said.

"Stop being a bitch" Kota said to Yuuki.

"I am not a bitch!" she snapped and hit him in the arm. The other three ninja could only sweat drop as they watched the two bicker like and old married couple.

"I cannot wait until those two get together. Maybe then they will stop being a pain in the ass" Mitsuki said and the other two nodded.

The trip to Suna was a long one but Hinata loved the view and had fun with her escorts, who she considered her friends.

"Hinata-chan we're here" Mitsuki said.

"Hime" a voice greeted.

"Gaara" she smiled and hugged him tight.

"I missed you..." he whispered and kissed her lightly.

"As I did, you" she replied with a smile.

"Kota, Yue, take her stuff to my home. I will take her out for dinner. Drop by the office and Temari will give you your payment. Oh and knock before going in. Her lazy boyfriend is with her" the kazekage said before taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her towards the plaza.

"Yes Kazekage-sama. Have a good evening" they said.

"And may I know where you are taking me?" Hinata asked as she followed Gaara.

"It's a surprise" he smiled.

"But I'm very curious to know" she said.

"Well you will have to be patient my dear hime" he told her.

"Fine..." she sighed and went quiet. They walked in silence through the village before arriving to Suna's most expensive hotel.

"Close your eyes and don't peak" Gaara said and she did as told. She then felt herself being picked up and then he began walking. It took about two minutes until he stopped and set her on her feet.

"Open your eyes" he whispered in her ear.

As soon as she opened her eyes she saw the hotel room's decoration. The bed had red silky sheets and a white cover. On the cover there were rose petals scattered around and next to the bed there was a bottle of her favorite wine. Near the window there was a small table set with a small candle in the middle and two bento boxes. The room was beautiful and it had an incredible view.

"Gaara you didn't have to do all this..." she said.

"I know but I wanted to" he smiled and she kissed his lips softly.

"Come, I bet you are hungry" he said and she nodded. They sat at he small table and began talking about the new news in Konoha and in Suna. She told him about her mission, training, and Hanabi. He told her about the elders, paperwork, his siblings, and how lonely he felt without her.

"Hinata... I know we had agreed to wait but I just can't wait any longer... Will you marry me?" Gaara said as he kneeled before her and showed her the ring.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she kissed him.

"Thank you" he smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful" she said as she stared at the small silver ring. The ring was thin and had two rubies at the end, in between them were two amethysts and in the middle was a diamond.

"Not beautiful enough to compare to you" Gaara smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss started slow and tender but soon became hot and passionate.

"I love you Hinata" he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"As much as I love you" she replied and kissed him.

~ One month later ~

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked his fiancée.

"Yes" she smiled. Taking a deep breath, she climbed off of the carriage and looked at the Hyuuga compound.

"Come on" her fiancée said as he took her hand and led her inside.

"Hinata-sama, Kazekage-sama" a servant greeted with a bow.

"Ai, please inform my father of my return and ask him to meet me in the living room. There is something important that we must discuss. And please bring us some tea" Hinata asked politely.

"Right away Hinata-sama" Ai smiled and bowed before leaving.

"Come, let's go" Hinata said and led the way to the living room. Both sat down and waited for Hiashi to come.

"Hinata, Kazekage-sama, what a pleasure to see you both" Hiashi said.

"Father, how have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I have been well, thank you" he replied.

"Hyuuga-san I have come here with the purpose of asking for your daughter's hand in marriage" Gaara said directly.

"I suspected so since my daughter had told me she had a prospect but I would have never imagined it would be you, Kazekage-sama" Hiashi said.

"Well I shall be damned if it isn't me" Gaara replied.

"And may I know why you want my daughter as your wife?" Hiashi asked.

"I am in love with her. I have been for three years. She is the light in my life and the one who brings me happiness. She is strong, beautiful, determined, smart, kind and has many qualities. I doubt there is a reason as to why anyone would not want her as a wife but I am lucky enough to have her heart" Gaara said.

"You remind me of myself when I married her mother. I as so deeply in love that I went against my own clan. Hinata is my pride even if it does not seem that way and if she agrees, then you have my permission to marry" Hiashi smiled.

"Thank you father" Hinata whispered.

"I promise you that I will protect her with my very life if it is necessary" Gaara said and held his soon-to-be-wife's hand.

"Very well then I shall leave you two to your planning" Hiashi smiled and left.

"I dare say I'm the happiest man in the world" Gaara said as he kissed his hime's forehead.

"And I the happiest woman on earth" she smiled.

~ 4 months later ~

It was early in the morning when the Hyuuga heiress woke up with nausea for the fifth time that week. The heiress hurried her way to the bathroom before kneeling in front of the toilet and emptying her stomach's content.

"Hinata?" her fiancée called from the room. Currently they were both in Konoha. She for it was her home and he for political business.

"I'm fine!" she called as she flushed her vomit down the toilet and began brushing her teeth.

"No you are not" he stated, standing at the doorway in only black boxers.

"I am" she insisted as she marveled him.

"Hinata you have been like this for five days now. I'm taking you to see Sakura" the red head said.

"Gaara I'm fine don't worry. It's probably the weather's constant change, nothing more" she said.

"It won't hurt to get a check up so get dressed, we're heading to the hospital now" he said and the heiress sighed. She knew it wasn't up for discussion and reluctantly headed to her closet to dress.

"You worry too much" she said as she pulled on a light blue dress.

"I can never worry too much when you are concerned" he said as he pulled on a white shirt and black tight ninja pants.

"You spoil me too much" she replied.

"Because you are my hime" he told her and pulled on his kazekage robes.

"If you say so Panda-kun" she sighed.

"Of course I do Panda-chan" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Come on let's go before I change my mind of not putting up a fight" she said and walked out of her/their room. They made their way to the Konoha hospital, walking hand in hand. When they arrived, they immediately asked to see Sakura.

"Sakura-sama is busy with a patient but if you wish another nurse can check you" the receptionist said.

"It's fine Keni, I'm all done" Sakura said as she walked towards them and hugged Hinata.

"Hina-chan, Gaara what do I owe the pleasure to?" she greeted.

"Hello Sakura-chan well you see..." Hinata began.

"Hinata has not being feeling well lately. She's been nauseous for five days now" Gaara interrupted.

"Hmmm... Hina-chan please come with me. Gaara you can wait here" Sakura said and then dragged Hinata into an empty room.

"Women are so troublesome..." Gaara said, quoting his brother-in-law.

Inside the room Sakura was staring at Hinata.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" the heiress asked.

"Hinata when was the last time you had your period?" the medic nin asked.

"Ummm... About three months ago... But you know I'm very irregular" Hinata began.

"Have you had unprotected sex with Gaara ever since then?" Sakura interrupted.

"Umm... No..." Hinata blushed.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes" she answered.

"Please lay down" Sakura said and Hinata did as told. The heiress watched as the pinkette examined her stomach. When she reached her belly button her eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan?" the pale eyed girl asked unsure.

"Oh my god... Hinata you're pregnant and by the look of it you have been for about four months" Sakura said and the heiress passed out and the medic nin went to look for Gaara.

"GAARA! HINATA PASED OUT!" Sakura yelled and instantly the red head was there almost instantly.

"What happened?" he asked as he held his fiancée's hand.

"She passed out when I told her she was pregnant" Sakura said and then the red head passed out too.

~ Three months later ~

The wedding was finally here. After finding out about Hinata's pregnancy, they had decided to speed up the wedding.

"You look beautiful Hinata-chan" said the Naruto.

"Thank you... God I'm so nervous..." the heiress said as she checked herself in the mirror for the millionth time in the past hour. she was wearing a white, long sleeved kimono with a light red obi tied around her waist. Her hair had been tied up into a loose elegant bun with two strands framing her face.

"It's normal. I was just as nervous when I married" the blond told her.

"Really?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I almost threw up" he smiled as he fixed his black kimono.

"Well we should get going. I don't want to keep Gaara waiting" she smiled and put on her white sandals.

"Haha you're right. Poor panda-kun must be dying of the nerves" he laughed and followed her towards the Hokage mountain, were Tsunade would marry them.

With Gaara

"How do I look?" the kazekage asked his sister.

"Handsome" she replied and fixed his red obi.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" he asked her.

"Perfectly normal" she smiled.

"What if she changes her mind?" he asked.

"She won't" his sister reassured him.

"What if something goes wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing will" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she smiled, "Now let's get going unless you want to keep your bride waiting".

"Of course not" he said and headed towards the mountain were the ceremony would take place.

At the mountain

"Where is he?" a man asked his companion.

"He will be here soon. It's his wedding day I doubt he will miss it" the woman replied.

"He better not" the man said.

"He won't, now be alert. We must do this fast and then get out understood?" the blond woman said.

"Of course" he man replied and disappeared.

The wedding

All the guests sat as they stared at the groom pace around and look at his watch.

"Stop pacing boy. She swill come" Tsunade told the red head.

"SHE'S HERE!" Sakura yelled and instantly the music began to play, everyone went quiet, and the groom stared at the flower arch were his soon-to-be wife would come through in her father's arm. He saw Naruto walk in with a big smile, he was the maid of honor. After him came the bride. She looked astonishing. A happy smile on her lips, her eyes shone in excitement, and her kimono sparkled under the sunlight. Slowly she separated herself from her father and kissed his cheek, whispering something into his ear. He stepped forward and offered her his hand, which she took. They stood side by side as the blond woman recited the speech, but the kazekage wasn't listening. No, he was too busy looking at his fiancée, almost wife, and thinking of how happy they would be along with their child.

"Hyuuga Hinata do you accept Subaku no Gaara as your husband in prosperity and in sickness?" Tsunade asked Hinata.

"Of course" she smiled.

"And you Subaku no Gaara, do you accept Hyuuga Hinata as your wife?" Tsunade asked him.

"Always and forever" he replied with a small smile.

"Well under the power that the Hokage has granted me, I declare you husband and wife" she said, "You may now, kiss the bride".

And kiss her he did. He kissed her with so much emotion and love. He was happy, truly happy for once in his life. His happiness however weakened his senses and he failed to notice the kunais that were flying towards him. His wife however didn't. She knew she couldn't dodge them so she did what she had to. Her husband was someone important who had to live, she on the other side, was no one. She pushed her husband to the side and was struck by three kunais.

"NOOO!" the kazekage yelled as he caught his wife in mid-air. He didn't notice as the blond hokage or the other ninjas chased the attackers. He only saw his beautiful wife in his arms, her white kimono stained by her blood. He stood up and rushed her to the hospital, Tsunade and Sakura behind him.

"Gaara take her in the room we have to save her and the baby!" Tsunade yelled as they got to the hospital. He did as the medic told him and laid her in an empty bed.

"Out!" Sakura yelled and pushed him out to the waiting room. Nurses ran in and out the room as he paced. Hours went by before anyone told him anything, until his blond friend walked up to him to tell him that the attackers had been captured and that they had been interrogated. They had acted on their own. Apparently they held a grudge towards the kazekage and therefore had tried to kill him.

"I want them dead Naruto and if you don't do it, I will" Gaara said bitterly.

"That has been taken care of already" the blond replied.

"Good" he said.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know..." Gaara sighed.

"Gaara..." Sakura called.

"Sakura! How is she? And the baby?" he asked worriedly.

"Your daughter is fine. For being two months early she is very healthy. Do you wish to see her?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! But how is Hinata?" he asked.

"Gaara... Hinata is in a coma..." Sakura said. Gaara felt the whole world collapse. His daughter was fine but his wife was in a comatose state. Life was unfair.

"She will come around Gaara. She is strong" his blond friend comforted him and he simply nodded.

"Do you still want to see the baby?" Sakura asked.

"Yes..." he replied softly. Sakura nodded and led him to the nursery room. He waited outside until Sakura came out with a small, dark haired girl.

"Have you thought what you are going to name her?" Sakura asked.

"*Hikari Ai. Subaku no Hikari Ai" he smiled as he stared at his baby girl.

"Beautiful name" Sakura said then left him with the girl.

"Hikari" he called and the baby opened her eyes. They were pale like her mother's, but they had a light tint of green. They were beautiful. Slowly, a tear made it's way down his cheek. He had a beautiful daughter who was healthy, despite her premature birth, but his beloved wife was unconscious in a room not too far away.

Life had never been fair to him, but for once, instead of taking it all away, he was left with a child. His and her child. A child conceived with love. His light of love. And he would be happy with her until the day his wife came back to them, for he would wait patiently until said day.

The End

* * *

*Hikari Ai- Light of Love


End file.
